Unforgettable Love Song
by AnimeGirlWithABigHeart
Summary: Aika Kaneko is a normal High School girl. Until she finds about her curse. Will help find it's way through? Or will darkness overcome her? This is one romance that will never be forgotten...
1. First Day

Fruit's Basket Story: A golden feather…

Note: This is my first story, so if anything needs to be fixed, please tell me! I'm not really used to using Writing Abbreviations, so... Please Enjoy! BTW, I'll be using my own Character/s...

A/N: I had to re-edit this. I found the high-school name, in Book 2. Have you seen how much he EATS? And he stays so skinny... I'm also gonna make this longer. I made the Principals name up, cos I dunno what it is. I also changed the nickname... She gets the nickname 'Nightingale' later in this chapter.

Profile:

Aika Fumiko Kaneko

_Meaning 'Love Song', 'Child of Treasured Beauty' and 'Gold Child'_

Nicknames: Nightingale, (Of how she sings) and Ai-Chi/Ka-chi

Age: 17

Likes: Cooking, Drawing, Anything to do with Music and Kawaii objects.

Hates: Bad Hair Days, (Who wouldn't?) Annoying People, Pervs and Nosy Hobo's.

Phrase: 'Kawaii Desu Ne!' or... 'You're really annoying me...'

Looks like: /blingee/view/122070261-anime-girl-music

(Her hair is waist-length, and has 3 blue stripes. Natural. Seriously. I can't wait for the Ep. 20 bit... Heh Heh Heh...)

.com/art/Kawaii-Keychains-42936066 Keychains. She has 3 and 6.

On with the story...

"..." is Talking, '...' is Thinking and *...* is Sound Effects.

Aika sighed, as she sat on a tree. Her delicate, long brown and blue tresses flew in the wind. If you were passing by, you'd think it'd be a piece of ragged silk. Having a look at her watch, she rolled her eyes.

'Time to see if I passed Entrance Exams or not.' The mail always came 2:00 pm. If later, then 2:30. The mailman was always on time. She opened her apartment door.

Her lucky number, 15, was engraved on the key. Her key chain consisted of a dangly Onigri, with a tinier version below. She had a similar one, which was a Panna Cotta pudding, with strawberry sauce, and whipped cream. Beneath was a strawberry. This explained her passion for Kawaii things.A Treble Clef paired with a Bass Clef was also displayed, Expressing her love for music.

Opening the mail door, (BTW, her mailbox is like that one in the Madagascar Bonus Christmas Movie. The one Granny had, 'Member?) she gently slid out the clean, crisp envelope. (I know this is stupid, but I'm making up my own 'Entrance Exams thing. IDK why, but it's fun somehow...OK. I should stop making comments...)

She took out the paper, which read...

To: Miss Aika Fumiko Kaneko

Congratulations!

You have passed the tests into:

Kaibara Public High School

You will be starting school on:

28/3/11

Signed, Yoshida, Fumio

Smiling, she took the larger box, which contained her uniform. Aika checked the calendar. The 28th was tomorrow! 'Seems that I'll be starting school earlier, than I expected...'

The moon was shining brightly, radiating in the deep, dark, pitch-black sky. She changed into Monkey P.J's (KAWAII!), which was a top and shorts, and climbed under the doona. Aika closed her eyes, and smiled.

~The Next Morning~

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* *Ai-chan! Pwease get wup!* (Ai-chan! Please get up!) She just groaned. *If chu don't get up, Kitty wiw be WAD!* (If you don't get up, Kitty will be SAD!) Suddenly, the Nyan Cat started playing. XD The alarm clock was a massive kitty head, with two BULGING eyes.

It had sparkles, and looked similar to Nyan Cat. Only, it's head was big enough to actually tip it's whole body over. She had placed a collar on it, which had the name 'Fluffy Huggy Buggy' painted in big, flashy colours. The Nyan Cat song ended, leaving the room in SILENCE.

In addition to wake her up, the sunshine broke through the window, shining it's flamboyant light on Aika. AKA Sleepyhead. Just for extra measure. 'I'm up, I'm up...' Rolling over, she looked at the time. It read 6:00am. School starts 7:45.'I'm on time...'

She pulled the covers over, and stretched her arms. She opened another door, climbing into the Bathroom. Aika stripped, pulling the towel on the bathtub. (She has a bath-tub and a shower.) She slowly turned the taps...

Cold water splashed on her, officially waking her up. "EEEIII!" She squealed. The cold water had a sensation on her. Aika then turned the other plug. The cold water transformed into hot water.

'That's better...' She loved the feeling of hot water on her skin. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, ending with soaping her body. Sighing, Aika turned off the shower. 'It was nice while it lasted...' She pulled on her bra and undies, applying lotion herself.

It was summer, so the uniform was white. (Heat bounces off white, whilst black traps the heat. That's why the Winter uniform is black.) She pulled on the skirt, socks and shoes. Aika brushed her hair, and looked at the mirror. 'Wow. The skirt is rather short though...'

She had been given the short skirt. The schedule and books/bag had been included. Aika packed her bento box* and other essential accessories in her bag. Aika grabbed the schedule and books, neatly ordering the items in her bag. She slung her bag on her shoulder, her book bag in her hand.

Aika had researched the way to school. It was only a 10 min walk.

FF

*DING! DING!* Aika had arrived at the hallway, but was having trouble finding her class. Suddenly, she she found a group of students, round about her age. (This is where I am placing Momiji and Haru.)

A girl noticed her, and smiled. "Oh, Hello! Are you new!" "Um, Yes." "Do you want me to show you around?" Aika's prayers had been answered. "That would be nice." "My name is Tohru Honda! You are...?" "Aika Kaneko."

"Great! These are my friends! Uotani, Hana, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Haru!" She pointed to a Yankee (It was obvious), A Goth Girl, A Silver-Purplish hair guy, and Carrot-Head, A Cross-Dressing Kawaii Boy and a Multi-Coloured hair Rebel. (XD I Nicknames...) 

Hair wasn't a problem, since her own hair was unique. Tohru looked at Aika's schedule. "Yes! We're in the same class! Oh, except for 4th period. But, still! Yay!" She cheered.

Aika smiled. "Are any of you relatives?" "Yes. How did you know?" Yuki was surprised. "Hair. Personalities." She pointed it out. "I guess that's true." Yuki responded. Momiji bounced up and down.

"Rabbit." Everyone froze. (Except for Uotani and Hana.) "You're like a rabbit. Always smiling and jumping." Everyone sighed. "Guys, we need to get to class! Pronto!"

Tohru looked at her watch. (I thought she didn't have one... Oh well.) Aika followed a frantic Tohru. Today was starting off great...

FF

"Class. I would like you to meet Aika Kaneko. She is a new student to 1-D. Any words Aika?" "Yes. Hi, and it's great to be here. I can't wait to meet you all." Aika smiled warmly. "Aika, please sit next to Tohru and Momiji." (I know Momiji and Haru are not in the same class as Tohru and others.)

"Hi Aika!" Momiji and Tohru whispered in chorus. "Hi." She smiled back. "Class. Open your English Books to page 109." And so, the ever so boring lesson began. Surprisingly, Aika seemed to excel in this subject.

Time flew by, and 4th period had arrived. "Let's see... I have Music!" Aika cheered. "Yay! I have music with Aika!" Momiji was bouncing. "We'll see you guys later." She waved to the others.

The musical duo arrived, to hear the sweet music playing. A violinist, 2 flute players, 2 singers, A chello player and a harp player were all playing music. One of the flute players looked up. "Hi Momiji! Hi Aika!" (She was in 1-D)

"Hi!" Momiji went over, and picked up a violin. "Hey, Aika. What's your instrument?" "Piano, Guitar, Drums, Saxaphone and Singing." Everyone stared at her. "You sure play a lot of instruments." "Yeah." "Play something for us!" Momiji gave Aika his irresistible, watering kawaii bunny eyes.

"Alright." Aika walked over to the massive, grand piano. She brought out a book, containing the piece for 'Fall for You' By Secondhand Serenade.

She played the beginning note, starting to sing along.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<p>

This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Oh<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<p>

So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>Cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>You're impossible to find

When she finished, a crowd had gathered. "WOO! GO NIGHTINGALE!" Momiji was screaming. "Nightingale?" Aika looked at him. "It's because of you voice." One of the singers complimented.

The crowd soon was ushered away by the teacher. "That was beautiful, Aika Kaneko. We have a concert coming up. We need a lead-singer and a pianist. We you like to be offered the job?" "I would love to." Aika smiled warmly.

One of the singers scowled. "Um. What's with her?" Aika whispered to Momiji. "Oh, Hoshi? See, she wanted that role for herself. She's VERY self-centered." Aika sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Hoshi walked over to her. "You think you're so fantastic, getting the spotlight for yourself, huh? You do, Dontcha! Heh, You're just a plain, old, stupid _Baka._ You-"

"Hoshi, that's Enough." The teacher glared at her. "I chose Aika for a reason. You _DO NOT_ put down _any more_ students, understand?" "Yes Miss." Hoshi scowled again. She looked SERIOUSLY annoyed.

Teacher looked at her watch. "You have free time for 15 mins, before you go to the next class. Have fun." Everyone introduced themselves.

"Hi! My name is Kotone! I play the Harp." "I'm a violinist. Name's Natsumi, Nice to meet ya." "I'm Jun. The other singer. You're like my rolemodel!" "Hello. I am Ayaka. The flute player." "HI! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU! I PLAYING THE CHELLO! OH, MY NAME IS ETSUKO!" "Kazuko. It's nice to know another person is enjoying music, as much as we are." 'She reminds me of Yuki...' Aika thought.

"Oh. And that is Hoshi. As you already know." Everyone backed away from her scary aura. "Why don't we all play?" Kotone suggested. "All right!" Everyone grabbed their instrument. "Turn to page 11! The piano is the main part!" Everyone had fun, and soon, the school day ended.

"Nice meeting you, everyone!" Aika waved to her musical friends. "You too!" Aika and Momiji joined Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Haru. "Where's your apartment, Miss Kaneko?" Yuki asked Aika. "My apartment is down south. Near the grocery store." "How funny. Our house is near there."

"Do you wanna come over, Aika? Please, Please, PLEASE!" Momiji bounced up and down, with a lollipop in his mouth. "Well, if it's okay with everyone else." "We're good." Everyone chorused. "YAY! AIKA'S COMING OVER!" Momiji was screaming. Aika sweat dropped.

The 6 arrived at Shigure's door. "Hellooooooo! Ooooo! A High school girl, None the less!" Shigure smiled in her face. 'Lord, Help me...' She thought. "Shigure. She's a guest." Haru turned his head. "I'll go make dinner! It's kinda late." Tohru rushed into the kitchen.

"You're still in your uniform." "RIGHT!" There was a blur, as Tohru worked in the kitchen. Everyone played Rich Man, Poor Man. Kyo lost. After the game, dinner was prepared. Time seemed to speed up.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Aika smiled. "Se you tomorrow at school!" Tohru smiled back. Aika walked through the city. She ended up going to a lat night convenience store.

She bought Multi-Flavour pocky. (Is there such a thing? Don't correct my spelling, such as Mum or Colour, cos I'm Aussie.) Chewing it slowly, Aika opened her apartment door. She walked out onto the balcony.

Aika looked at the moon, brightly shining. It was free, just as Aika wanted to be. 'Mum, Dad. I've just had the best day ever.'

Yay! I've done the first chapter! It's 6 pages... Please Review!


	2. Friends, Accidents and Secrets

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for not making this next chapter! Good news? No more homework! So, I have 2 carefree weeks! Then I have 4 weeks of School Holidays! Chapters will be released more easily! I have had a recent interest in Ouran Host Club. Speaking of which, Remember Etsuko from the previous chapter? Well… She's in my other story, so she will now be known as Emiko! I'M SO SORRY! She kinda reminds me of Satoshi… *Sweat drops* Anyways… *Bows* To make this up to everyone, I will make an extra long chapter!

Reviewers:

Katsumi Miyako: Thank you! Y'Know, You sound like one of my BFF's… O.o XD Thanks for reviewing! PLZ enjoy this next chapter!

Mist Hitachiin: I will try my best! Thank you for reviewing!

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-*

A hand clumsily searched around the table. It finally found its target.

A voice groggily cursed. "Shimatta… What time is it?" The clock read '6:30'.

(Yes. Aika has two different alarm clocks… So do I! Well… more like 4…)

"At least I'm not late… Damn, c'mon… Must resist warmness… of my bed…"

The figure ever so gracefully tumbled out of bed, causing her to land on her butt.

"Argh. At least I'm not in bed anymore…" Aika walked into the bathroom, staring at her image.

"I have got to tame this blob I call hair…"

She grabbed her brush, gently (More like ruthlessly) brushing away the stray tangles.

"Much better. Y'know, I wonder how I really had blue hair… It's blue from the roots… Who knows…"

She stripped her clothes, dragging herself into the shower. She turned on the water, switching to hot immediately.

'I am not in a mood for cold water…' Aika thought.

She washed her hair, soaping every inch of her scalp. She then treated the ends with the same kind of treatment.

Just as she grabbed the soap, she noticed something. A cut had magically made its way onto her left thigh.

'Ouch. How did I get that?' Aika suddenly recalled last night's event.

Flash back: *Mysterious music plays* (Aika: O.O WTH? Me: Live with it.)

Aika P.O.V (Aika: I'm still freaked out about the music…)

I had finished eating Pocky. I was going to walk to the kitchen, so I could chuck the box. As soon as I reached the bin, something sharp tickled my thigh.

'Eh… Probably a mosquito or something…' I walked into my room, suddenly feeling a stinging sensation on my thigh.

'Baka ko mosquito. Must've been rather big… Shimatta…" I pulled off my school uniform off, my fingers clumsily unbuttoning the shirt.

(Baka ko means bastard. Another word to add to you Japanese swear list. Also, I don't think there actually is buttons…)

Seeing as the weather was hot tonight, I grabbed a shirt and my undies. Checking my 'mosquito bite', I then realized it was a cut.

A question mark danced over my head. I casually walked over to the kitchen, looking for anything sharp.

'Let's see…' I eventually saw a knife sticking out from the bench. Closely leaning towards the knife, I realized it had dried up blood on it.

Two question marks surrounded my head. 'What the hell…?'

Suddenly, realization hit me. I was making my bento box earlier, and forgot to put the knife away.

'Ehehehehe…' I sweat dropped. 'Make note not to do that again…'

End of flashback *Mysterious music plays* (Aika: …)

Aika sweat dropped. She sighed, then washed out the wound. She winced at the little pain, which vanished as soon as it was washed. She stepped out of the shower pulling another towel onto her dripping hair. "Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!" A phone ringtone could be heard. 'Sakura Kiss*' was suddenly blasting away on her phone. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Aika grumbled. 'Sakura Kiss' then switched to 'Last Alliance – Shissou*2' She picked up her phone, which had a stick on music note. It was made out of fake jewels. She had a phone dangle (I'm obsessed...) which was a Hello Kitty Sushi. (OBSESSED. XD) She placed the iPhone (4) to her ear, waiting for the person to talk? "Moshi Moshi?"(XD. I _have got_ to start saying that.) "_Nightingale~! It's Momiji! How are you_?" "I'm good. I'm getting ready for school now." "_Okie Dokie! Anyway, I have a surprise for you at school! See you there!"_ "Okay. Bye." "_Bye~!_" Aika sighed. She gently placed her phone in her Ouran High school Host Club phone sock. (ATTACK OF THE OTHER ANIMES! MWA HA HA HA!) Aika walked back to the bathroom, slipping on her lingerie. (I amazingly spelled that right...) After dressing, she stuck a band aid onto her wound. Since the skirt was short, it was rather visible. (As you can see, I have a plan for this in the next chapter. I'll give chu a cookie, if you can guess...) Aika tried pulling her skirt down, but it only raised up higher. 'I hate mini-skirts...' She pulled on the socks and shoes, buckling on the strap. She grabbed her bag and her bento box. Which mysteriously came out of nowhere. (Duh. It's the Anime World.) Aika checked the clock. It was now 7:18 'Shimaaaatttaaa! Momiji is gonna kill meeee!' (NOT TRUE.)

FF

"Shimatta! Sorry! Momiji!" Aika bowed.

"Nani? It's Okay! Anyway, I want you to meet some people!"

"Okay..." Aika looked up. A red head looked at Aika with interest. His forest green eyes seemed to be searching for something. '?'

"N-Nani?" "? Oh, sorry for staring. My name is Masaru Sasaki. Nice to meet you."

"Aika Kaneko. Nice to meet you too."

"Great! Okay! Now, let's get to class!"

"Wait, Masaru. Are you in our classes too?"

"Somehow, yes." Aika sweat dropped.

'This is just too weird...' (Aika: It was you, wasn't it? Crazy Author: MWA HA HA HA! YOUR LIFE IS IN MY HANDS! MWA HA H- *Cough Cough*Aika: ...*Sweat drops*)

Aika shook her head, clearing of the... previous moments.

"C'mon 'Gale! We're gonna be late!" 'G-Gale?' Aika just sweat dropped again. The trio finally entered the class room.

Momiji pushed open the doors, only to reveal a noisy class.

"G-Guys? Where is the teacher?" Tohru looked up. "

Oh! She fell on the way here, so she is in the infirmary. There were no substitute (Again, I spelled it right...) teachers, so we practically have the whole day off."

(Aika: Again… this works _perfectly_ in my favour… *Stares at author suspiciously.* -.- Me: W-What?)

"Wait… How _did_ she slip?" Masaru carefully asked. The boys at the back were howling with laughter.

"We tried our new slippery mixture! BWA HA HA HAAAAAA! It's like a banana peel and glue! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone just sweat dropped.

(Hey, do they always stay in the same classroom? … Nah… Buuuuut… This is my story, so they will be :) …)

Aika just face palmed. She looked around the classroom.

Haru was sitting on one of the front desks.

Kyo was glaring at him. His arms were flailing like an octopus.

Yuki had his nose in a book, which he was surrounded by girls staring at him.

Tohru was talking with her friends.

Girls were gossiping.

Boys were laughing, and pranking each other.

Momiji was in the teacher's chair, stuffing his face with lollies.

Masaru was staring into space, with some girls trying to flirt with him.

Yep. Everything was perfectly normal.

Aika…? She had a pencil in her hand, and a note book on her desk. She had started to draw.

The pencil seemed to move by itself, creating every single perfect flick of graphite.

Round about an hour later, the lunch bell rang.

(Remember that they were half an hour late. O.O That's late.)

Aika packed her gear into her book bag. She started to head out.

The Sohma group got together, along with Tohru and Masaru. Aika started to catch up.

"Oi, guys! Wait up!" Miraculously, some of the remaining gooey-banana peel-glue-stuff was on the ground.

Unfortunately, Aika seemed to step on some of the… goo.

(Is that even an appropriate name to call it?)

Her hand trailed behind her like a flowy dress. Haru turned away, his eyes widening.

Time seemed to slow down. Aika's body slowly made contact with Haru's.

(Author who has an incredibly crazy and diabolical plan: MWA HA HA HA HAAAAA! Now you can see what's happening! Eh? EH? Everyone: … *Sweat drops*)

The Sohmas and Tohru gasped. Masaru looked at them as if they were crazy. Aika's closed eyes slowly opened, to reveal a… shirt?

She stood up quickly. "G-Gomennasai!" She bowed repeatedly.

(Is that how you spell it? Or is it one 'n'? Tell me in reviews.)

"Ēto… It's Okay…" The group (Cut out Masaru) were wide eyed.

Haru's P.O.V.

'N-Nani? How come I didn't turn into a cow?

But… she isn't a Sohma. All the roles are filled. So how…?'

My thoughts were disturbed by the others.

"Haaaaaarrrruuuuu! Aiiiikaaaaaaa! C'mooooon! I'm _STARVING!_" Momiji whined.

"Yes… that would be a rather good idea." Masaru thought aloud. I was suddenly dragged by Momiji.

I sighed. After we found a good place to sit, we all pulled out our lunches.

(LIKE I SAID. ANIME WORLD. Y'know… How _would_ they fit in the book bags…? ! Back packs… But I never see them with one… Maybe I just have a retarded memory bank…)

I stared at Aika. How did I… not transform?

OK. That's just freaky. Maybe my curse is broken?

But… wouldn't the others be too? Hmmm… Ah. Here comes the student president.

End of P.O.V. (BTW, this is not Ep. 20)

Everyone suddenly stopped eating.

They turned around to face… probably the biggest idiot on earth.

Takei Makoto.

AKA; the Student Council President.

"What do you want now President?" Yuki asked.

"Y-Yuki! There is nothing needed!"

"Then what is it?" Masaru looked at him.

"I just wanted to say welcome out two newest students!"

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Anyway! I will be going now!"

"…" Everyone just stared. The president had a heavy blush on his cheeks, turning pinker than Tohru's ribbons.

(I think that's her ribbon's colour… Aren't they blue? …)

He ran off, with his posse following.

"That was…"

"Interesting?"

"Yeah."

"I think Aika has an additional love sick fan boy!"

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"What do you mean 'Gale?" Momiji stared at her, with probably the most kawaii face ever.

(Like Hunny. :) A.O.T.O.A! OMG. REVERSE! HOWFREAKIN'AWESOMEISTHAT?)

Aika stared at him.

'.FREAKIN'.KAWAII.'

"I've had boys trailing after me, asking for my phone number. Either that. Or whether I'm single."

"And this is only your second day…" Everyone just sweat dropped.

"One guy was brave enough to try and go further."

"!"

"…What do you mean?"

"He tried to corner me, and hit on me."

"…"

"WHERE IS THAT BAKA KO?" Haru suddenly stood up, anger marks popping on his head.

"Black Haru…" Everyone (Minus Aika and Masaru) groaned.

"Woah, Woah! Haru, calm down!" "Calm down? CALM DOWN? NU-UH! HE TRIED TO FREAKIN'-"

"I pushed him off. I'm a freakin' black belt in karate, judo and taekwondo. I'm pretty sure he got the message. SO TAKE A CHILL PILL."

Haru breathed in deep and out.

"Fine…" Aika suddenly sat back down on the grass, eating the remains of her lunch. Her hand absent mindedly searched her bag for a drink.

'?... Oh, I forgot to pack a drink.'

"Guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get a drink from the vending machine." She stood up, brushing the remaining dust and grass on her skirt.

Her hands clutched the silky velvet of the wallet. The money jingled from side to side, sounding like a Christmas carol.

(That reminds me… watch out for some of my new stories… When I get time to write them… (Early) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!)

Aika stood in front a vending machine. She decided on a diet coke.

Her finger wavered over the buttons, ready to push. Suddenly, shadows towered behind her.

"Haru…?" She turned her head, only to find the guy and his gang. The same guy who had tried to hit on her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what a cutie like you isn't hanging out with us guys."

"One; I don't even know you. Two; I have my own life and decisions. Three; You tried hitting on me. I'll pass."

The guys in the back 'Ooohhh!'ed

"." The leader's eye twitched in annoyance. His hands were clutched in fists, the white clearly showing.

His eyes then connected with Aika's.

"Oh, are you sure? We could really show you a good time."

"I'm not like those other girls. I'll pass thank you."

"… Fine."  
>Aika turned her back to them, her finger pressing the buttons.<p>

It produced a 'Bip' 'Beep' sound. She inserted her money in, the vending machine working it's magic.

A 'Clunk' could be heard. She picked up the bottle of sugariness

(I don't have anything against it. I LOVE DIET COKE! )

She then ran off to the previous spot she had come running from.

"Boss… Do you think that was a good idea to let her go like that?"

"Of course… After all, she will come back to me… You can guarantee that."

(Didn't spell that right… it had to correct me… )

FF

The final bell rang. Aika gave a small cheer, before grabbing her bag, and slinging it on.

"Hey, Aika! Do you want to come over again!"

"Um… I don't want to impose on you…"

"Nah! It's okay! The more, the merrier, eh?"

"Well… If it's alright with you, okay then I guess…"

"Masaru? What about you?"

"I don't mind… Besides, I would love to meet an author…"

'What's more… We need to tell Shigure what happened.' Haru was deep in thought. (Again.)

The gang joined up, then headed towards the Sohma's place.

Aika started to have a looooong conversation to Tohru about the lastest fashions and what's best to cook for the season. The usual girl business.

Everyone soon arrived.

"Hello everyone! Ooo! I see Aika has come again! Oh! We have a new friend! Hello! How are you!" Shigure bounced up and down like a little kid.

"I'm good thank you. Oh, and are you the author that I've been hearing about?"

"! Why, yes! It is fantastic to know someone else has heard of my fantastic achievements! Would you like to read some of my stories!"

"That would be lovely."

"Oh great… Now Shigure's head has just gotten bigger." Kyo groaned.

"Isn't his head already big enough?" Aika sighed.

"You're right." Yuki nodded.

"Anyway! Let's go inside! I can't let us wait in this heat!" Tohru exclaimed with a suddenly massive energy.

FF

Masaru had followed Shigure to his office.

"Shigure… I need to tell you something."

"What is it Masaru?"

"Aika… Your suspicions were right."

"Hmmm… Let me guess. She fell onto Haru, and he didn't transform?"

"Correct."

"Interesting… All the roles of the Zodiac are filled, yet there is another who is in the presence of the banquet…" (I just randomly poetically came up with that XD)

"Do you think… that the myths are true?"

"Yes… Seems that the God has another pet to acquire."

Elsewhere…

"Tohru! Do you want me to help?"

"Yes please!"

Aika walked over, to find Tohru frantically running around with random foods in her arms.

There were bundles of noodles, fresh, steaming rice and sliced eggs. A fish was cut open. Aika shuddered.

"It seems you really do need my help after all."

Aika stirred the noodles in the pot. It quickly broke it's form, turning into spineless worms.

(Worms don't have bones anyways… XD I think… O.O)

Let's just say floppy pieces of string then, shall we? (Aika: Excellent idea.)

(Ehheheheheh… *Stratching back of neck…*)

"Oh, Aika, do you mind if I call you Ka-chi?"

"Not really. It sounds uber kawaii!"

"Ok! Ka-chi, can you get the seasoning for the fish? You'll see the name for it."

"Let's see… Fish seasoning… Fish seasoning…"

(Totally lame… I couldn't think of anything… XD)

"Ah! Found it!"

Aika triumphantly held up the little spice container.

"Yay! Now, can you bring it over here!"

"Sure thing Ru-chi!"

"Kawaii!~"

The two teen girl giggled.

"Is that girl's giggling I hear?"

Shigure's _loud _voice exclaimed through the hallways.

"Yes, that's what it is Shigure." Aika rolled her eyes in a good manner.

She turned around, who then found herself in wrapped in arms.

Shigure Sohma was _hugging _her. _HUGGING. _Everyone's eyes widened. Exclude Aika.

"She-Not a Sohma-Not transforming-Hugging…" Momiji confuzzled himself. (I WUZ THAT WORDZ.)

"Do you think we should tell her…?" Haru looked at Yuki.

"Not yet…" Yuki frowned.

"Sh-SHIGURE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kyo's voice screeched.

"Duh. I'm hugging her. Oh! Are you _jealous_ Kyo-kun?"

"N-No! Why would I be jealous of a pervert like you?"

"Ohhhhh. Now I get it. You would just looooove to get in bed with her right?"

"Y-YOU BAKA KO! You're the one who would want to do that!"

"Kyo… don't let Shigure get to you. And Shigure…"

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe."

"OH! I'M SO SORRY! DO YOU WANT ME TO DO RCP?"

"… No thanks…"

Soon dinner had arrived.

Everyone stared at Aika.

"Ummm… Is there something wrong? Or on my face?"

"No Miss Kaneko. We… need to tell you something." Yuki sighed. He motioned to the other Sohma members, including Masaru and Tohru. They all nodded.

"See… The Sohma family… is cursed." Yuki looked for her reaction. Aika nodded for him to keep going.

"We are cursed with the Zodiac. Whenever we are hugged by the opposite gender, we turn into the animal we are cursed with. When we are turned into the animal, after a certain period of time… we turn naked." Aika's eyes turned huge.

"That is…"

"Terrible, we know."

"No, really interesting! And somehow cool!"

"What?" The Sohma's chorused.

"Because… When I bumped into Haru, he didn't transform. Neither did Shigure when he hugged me. So that must mean I'm somehow related all into this. But we can't to be official yet, as we have just discovered this."

"That is pretty much alright." Shigure nodded.

"Anyways… Shall we eat? It will be cold!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone shouted happily. (This means 'I humbly receive.')

Everyone tucked in, enjoying the delicious sensation, letting it last, before it died away. "Thank you Tohru and Ka-chi!" "No problem!"

FF

Aika played with herhair, as she walked down the streets to her apartment. She unlocked the entry and mail box.

'No mail…'

Aika swung open her apartment's doors, and went inside. She changed into some PJ's, before stumbling into her waiting bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of all the new friends she had just made.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Anyway, this was 15 pages. A new record. PLEASE REVIEW! Thankyou for being patient with me for so long… BTW, school ended, so I can make more! Arigatō!


	3. Author's Note

Author's note:

OK. I am a terrible author. I will have to stop the stories until Term 1 finishes. Reason being? School. Non-Stop Homework. My parents decided I should take Karate classes with my bro. It could probably be Tuesday and Thursday. WHO KNOWS? I have swimming on Monday, and Church activities on Friday. Piano on Saturday, and Church on Sunday. BUSYBUSYBUSY.

Although, I might be able to sneak in a chapter or two. I have a new story idea. Naruto is officially my new obsession. Here's the summary.

_Asami Akira Miyagi is a new student at Konoha High School. Finding friends is simple… right? Not really. Especially when the Akatsuki are after you. Just add Crazy Teachers, Mean Girls and Annoying Idiots, and you've got the idea. Who knew High School is such a bitch… _

What do you think the title should be?

I've got a few options;

_Crazy, New Life_

**OR**

_High School's Trap_

**OR**

_No one Said It Was Easy_

**OR**

_Never Was Simple _

If you have any more options, please tell me! This is really important! Thank you sooooo much! Especially if you are reading, and your mouse is hovering over the review button.


End file.
